Robotia City of Robots
by silente faery
Summary: VH. A robot girl named Hitomi wishes to become human when she falls for her master Van...or is that even possible? Please RR. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Description: VH. A robot girl wishes to become human when she falls for her master.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflonwe. All I do own are my drawings...wah.0

Robotia-The City of Robots

Sometime in the not-so-distant future....

Prologue- Robotian with Feelings 

"Oh no. I'm going to be late!!" A young girl screamed as she rushed though the marketplace with a booklet in one hand and a pen in the other, her cropped golden locks blowing though the wind. "Okay...I ordered the tools, the replacement for the B.U.I.L.D.E.R. machine database, picked up package 320D...and what else...? Oh yah! Pick up two tanks of nitrogen! Two asterisks by this one...why didn't I notice it before?" She shrugged slightly, then rushed to the corner stall as fast as she could (from the other side of the street...pretty far.)

"Oh! Why, hello there Hitomi. What can I do for you on this beautiful day?" A stout man asked her as she paused for a breath in front (You would too after running throughout the entire city all day doing errands.) "Same as usual. Two tanks of nitro." She replied, smiling brightly as she tried to regain her breath. "Coming right up." He said, and then went to the storage area to fetch them for her.

-His name was Scott Minter, originating from the city of Fried. He and his family moved to Robotia when he was just a child. He professions in science, technology, and the handling of chemicals. (Really, there's a profession for that Oo0) At the university in the Southern sector of the city, he met his true love (who he later married) named Anna Cowan. They had two children; the oldest, Sam (19 yrs old), and the youngest, Michael (16 yrs old.) Middle-aged, he was seeked out by the majority for advice and such on their situations in life, for he'd gone though a lot (since Robotia doesn't really treat outsiders fairly decent)-

"So, how are you doing nowadays?" he called out from the basement. "Oh, why do you bother asking? I'm fine though. And you?" "Oh fine. And your master's doing fine also, I expect?" "Oh yes, very. And business is proceeding as usual. Stocks are higher than last year, and he's very proud of that." "Aye, I'm sure of that." He replied, wheeling in with the two tanks filled with nitro. She handed him his payment and took off with the cart with the nitrogen tanks safely in place. "Be careful with those, and remember to say hi to Van for me!" he yelled after her retreating form.

-Van Fanel of the Fanelian Robots Corp. was her master. –

H.i.t.o.m.i. was 15 years old in human years She was purchased in a robot auction by Van's father, owner of the Fanelian Robots Corporation at that time. She missed him greatly after his death (because she grew quite attached to him, as she does everything she comes in contact with, like Van). He was the closest thing to a father she could have. Her real father, Dr. Konoji Kanzaki (I don't know his real name...) always treated her as a mere robot and never once showed her love. Mr. Gaou Fanel smiled at and hugged her from time to time, and that was enough to keep her happy. But Van treated her differently than all the others...with respect, maybe?

'Or does he actually love me?!' she thought excitedly, breaking into a light pace across the street, dragging the cart behind her. A smile grew across her lips; all she wanted was to be loved. But she was just a robot! What did it matter if she was cared for? It's not like she possessed feelings, especially for her owner. But she did have feelings, and she did love Van. She pondered about it for a moment...

-She was no ordinary robot. –

She looked like an ordinary human but was stronger. Not acquired at birth like most robots, it was strength that took time to develop. She was as strong as a wrester and strongman combined into one form.

-H.i.t.o.m.i. has the ability to grow up like a human, talk like a human, and touch like a human. She has the senses of a human, and most importantly, have feelings of a human. She is the perfect robot. –

She still remembered the first day she met Van...

Flashback

"Look here, it's your new friend Van! A robotic girl."

"But Dad, I don't want a robot for a friend...hey wait! She's not a robot! She's human!"

"No, just brilliant craftsmanship. Hey look, girl. This is you new master. His name is Van."

"Van..."

"What is your name, girl?"

"Hitomi."

"Well, come along then. We have to pick up Folken, remember?"

"Oh yeah...."

"Folken...who's he?"

"Oh him...he's my older brother. Why?'

"Just wondering."

"Hey! Robots don't think!"

"But, I do think."

"See? Just so you know, I know you're really a real girl. So stop playing around."

"Uh, okay..."

"And I'll always teat you like what you are, unlike Father. You can trust me, alright Hitomi?"

"Alright."

End Flashback

Hitomi grinned at the memory. 'Oh Van...' she thought. Then an idea popped into her head. 'It'll make my master so happy! I'll need to talk a stall detour first...' She made her way to the wishing well, the cart bouncing up and down on the stones. 'I've heard so many times from people that their wishes came true when they wished here. If it worked for them, why not me?' (Just so you know, she thinks herself as a human.)She dug into her pocket and took out a single gold coin, then tossed it into the well. "I wish...that I can be human!"

'Humans have it easy. They are ruled by their emotions, and have excuses for the mistakes they make. Robots, on the other hand, have none. And Van, he needs a real human girl around him, not some old robot.' She waited for a while, and nothing happened. 'Oh well," she thought sadly, beginning to turn back. 'Maybe it only works for human beings after all..." "Your wish is granted." A mysterious voice echoed through her head, making her feel dizzy. "Wha...who said that?!" She cried out before blacking out on the grass. "Well, that was easy." The voice said. "I didn't have to do a thing, except knock her out that is." Then the voice floated away with the fall wind.

---------------------------To be continued...----------------------------------

A/N: Please review. Well, I usually do Cyborg 009 fic but I decided to do an escaflowne one this time, so this is my 1st 1 here. I actually watched some of the really cut eps on Fox but just recently watched the not so much cut version on DVD last month. This is kind of a kikaider/metropolis parody mixed together but different actions, plats, & outcomes.

Next chap: Hitomi's human: Hitomi is known to people in the city of Robotia as a human. No one but Van knows she's a robot and even he doesn't believe it, after all these years. He's deeply in love with her & would do anything to be able to be with her for the rest of his life. Hitomi's acting different. She feels happy but doesn't feel any different. But what's this? The wish wasn't granted?! Then how can she bleed...?


	2. Blood

Robotia-City of Robots: Part II

Chapter 2: Blood

Hitomi woke up in a sea of grass. She looked up. Dark sky...not a good sign. She was late, extremely late. She popped up and looked for the canisters. She found them next to the well. Then she remembered about what happened:

"Your wish is granted." A mysterious voice echoed through her head, making her feel dizzy. "Wha...who said that?!" She cried out before blacking out...

"Who...what was that that just happened? Wait...I feel different! The spirit of the well has granted my wish! Oh yeah!" She pranced about then came back to get the cart then got on her way happily.

-The spirit of the well used to be a girl long time ago named Aurora. Her evil uncle pushed her down the well. She sought revenge. Since she was well natured, any "person" with a good soul was granted one wish when they dropped a coin down the well. One day, since her uncle heard about its magic, he too dropped coin down the well and made a wish.

"I would like my son to be successful in his trading business." He said before the well.

Aurora's spirit thought for a second. She would not grant his wish for his heart was evil. Bu then again, his son's heart was very pure. So, she would grant his wish. But in turn, she would get her revenge, one way or another. A few weeks later, her uncle grew ill. He remained that way for the rest of his life. The spirit of the well continued to grant wishes for the next 300 years...-

When she reached the factory, robots were bustling about, packing packages and making parts. She squeezed her way through the crowd and reached the nuclear power chamber, then replaced the nuclear tanks. The power wouldn't be interrupted though because there were the backups. She walked down the long corridor and took the elevator to the top floor. She knocked on the door with the sign on the front titled "Office".

"Come in." a bleak voice said before returning to his work. Hitomi peaked in shyly and walked in. "Uh, hi master, I...er.." She studdered, nervous, before being interrupted:

"Why were you late! You aren't usually late! Stop slacking off robot, before I dismantle you!" Van said angry.

-He wasn't usually like this. He was depressed, deeply, because he was ashamed that he fell in love, with a robot. He knew he would never be able to share feelings with her, it, and he needed a break from it all. That's why he treated her with such disrespect. –

"I-I'm sorry, I just..."

"Sorry isn't enough! Next time, don't ever do this again, and maybe I can trust you again."

"O-okay..." And she walked off. She felt a little dizzy, like she always did when he yelled at her, or when anyone else did it. But why couldn't she cry? She wasn't a robot any longer, ne? Or is it true, that wishes are only for humans? Why couldn't she...wait.

She had walked a long way from home. It was a field. Wasn't this the village? She'd heard about it, surely. But she'd never ventured out beyond the factory and the marketplace before, for she wasn't allowed to. What would master say about this? He would surely dismantle me the second I walk though that door. She felt dizzy again, but this time it was a stronger feeling. She fainted on the grass, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ugg..." She woke up, her head pounding furiously. "Must of hit my head to hard..." She looked around. This wasn't the plain. She was in someone's home. She was in a bed, a comfortable bed. She quickly got out of the room and looked around. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh, hello there!" A friendly old lady was in the kitchen chopping up turnips with a knife. "I found you just sitting there, so I took it upon myself to help. Fine with you?"

"Oh just fine, thanks," she said, although she really didn't want to be here.

"My grandson is going to visit today," the old woman said. "He's a feisty fellow, so watch out for him okay?"

"Su-ure."

The doorbell rang. "Oh the-ere he is!" She said, and rushed to the door with a huge smile on her face. 'It must feel nice to have a family', Hitomi thought, smiling. The lady came back with a five-year-old boy in tow.

"Look Tommy," the lady said. "Look who's visiting today?"

The little boy went up to Hitomi. "Hi there," she said. "My name's Hitomi. What's yours?" Tommy replied "Tommy. I don't like you." Then he grabbed her hand and bit her. 'Ouch, that hurt' she thought as the boy let go. "Oh goodness, didn't I tell you not to do that!" The kind lady said, and tugged at his ear. "Go to your room young man." Tommy trotted up wearily to his room, not saying a word.

"Are you okay?" she asked her. "I'm fine," Hitomi replied. "No you're not. You're bleeding. Let me get something to wrap that up for you. Be back in a jiffy!" And she walked up the stairs.

'Bleeding?' she wondered. And sure enough, when she looked at her hand, it was bleeding.

But if I'm not a robot, and I don't feel any different, why am I bleeding?

A/N: Hehe...right now, I'm getting hyped over Hemisphere (sung by Maaya Sakamoto) Well, an update doesn't sound too bad right now...Van's act's so mean! But he's just depressed right now. And he's stuck with Hitomi forever...ha. And that's real blood. So how can she be a robot? Next chapter: Truth. Signing out: **Shirente Fuerie 64/ Silente Faerie 64**


	3. Truth

A/N: Well, this story hasn't been updated in a long time. This story was based on a dream I had after watching Metropolis(yes, I dream about anime) so, it's kind of hard to add to it, and type it all up, not to mention remembering it…oh well, please enjoy! And leave a review as u depart so I can know you have read! But no flames, cause the review button is to encourage the reader, not discourage! Signing out: **Shirente Fuerie 64/ Silente Faerie 64**

Robotia: City of Robots- Chapter 3: Truth…

"Blood!" Hitomi woke up with a start. 'Whew, I thought that was real. Thank goodness', she thought, then got dressed. I have to be ready, my master wants meet me to meet him in his office for something important!

That morning, Van Fanel called Hitomi to his office. She sat in the chair, looking down at her feet while Van thought over a choice of words. After a moment, he broke the silence: "Now, you know I usually don't ask you to do these things, but I want you to pick up the blueprints for the V619 driver at this address." He paused, then handed her some papers from his desk. "You have to ask Mr. Sheazar's wife to see him. His son Chid is very sick at the moment, stayed out in the rain too long and passed out. Poor case." Hitomi just nodded.

After being dismissed, Hitomi walked though the long halls of the company. She heard the drilling and the low burr of the machinery of the doors. The sound put her heart at ease. One of the workers gave her greeting. She waved back gleefully as she walked out of the door. She then sighed. 'How do I get to the Sheazars' house again?' she wondered.

She walked up to the front door. She pondered on whether to knock or not. 'Oh well, might as well try,' she thought, and proceeded to knock. She waited for a moment, then all of a sudden a large Shepard dog jumped out as soon as the door was open and bit her hand. She felt pain sear her body, but paid it no mind. She remembered her father telling her when she was of five years that her sensors were capable of manipulating pain, so she could me more like a human.

The dog was forcefully pulled from her hand by a long-haired blonde woman, who looked to be in her late thirties(she's the older sister). "Gomen," she apologized, then added hastily, "Our dog isn't _accustomed_ to visitors." Hitomi then replied, "No it's alright, I…"The woman interrupted. "Well, would you like to come inside? We should treat that hand of yours for you too…" and she grabbed Hitomi's uninjured hand. Hitomi was about to deny it, but then looked at her hand. It was bleeding, the surrounding skin red from the dogbite. She was confused. 'Wait a minute… If I'm a robot, how am I bleeding…? Wait…Is this familiar? It seems _so_…'

After Mrs. Sheazar wrapped up Hitomi's hand, Hitomi broke the still air, "Is your husband home?"

"Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Mr. Van Fanel from the Fanel Industries asked me to come here to request a certain driver blueprint, model V619."

"Oh! Allen mentioned you would be coming here for that very thing. I'll get it for you from his study. By the way, can you see how my son is doing? He is very... _sick_... you know…"

"Sure, ok."

"He's in the next room."

Hitomi opened the door and stepped in, thinking about the dream and real life. 'Why did I see what was to happen? And that boy Tommy, he looked so sick, and his glowing red eyes…' She looked up. There was a boy on the bed, seeming very pallid in the moonlight. He seemed to be suffocating under the pile of covers, for his face was tinged with blue. She felt helpless at this point, because she felt like she cared for the boy. So, she walked over to the little boy's bedside, putting her hand on his head. He was burning up. She then took a washcloth out of her pocket and wet it from the bowl by his bed, then put it on his forehead. 'That should help,' she thought.

A moment later, she heard a click and turned around to see Mrs. Sheazar, with a package wrapped in flowery wallpaper. "Sorry for taking so long," Mrs. Sheazar said and smiled. 'I also wrapped it for you so it won't get damaged. "Arigato gosaimasu," Hitomi said while taking the package from her. Then she walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Mrs. Sheazar sighed, then was about to depart as well until she heard a stir from where her son Chid was laying. She turned aroung to see Chid with his eyes open, looking around. "Chid!" she exclaimed, and embraced him. "K-Ka-san?" Chid asked, an exhaushed look on his face.

All Hitomi could think about on the way back was her dream and the incident at the Sheazar's house. 'Could I really be human? Is this why I felt care for Chid? But, I've had those feelings all along…"


	4. Revealing Love

A/N: I always have trouble getting ideas on paper, but here it is. Wow, I take so long to update. As usual, I'm not claiming to own anything from this show. Someone said that I should make the bite infectious. That is just gross, but I don't need to add it because the regular bite will serve its purpose. That was no sick dog by the way! Also, this story is about to end. There are just a few more chapters, leading to the big battle! Well, enjoy this latest chapter, hope I haven't upset any fans of this story.

Robotia: Chapter 4: Revealing Love

Hitomi drudged into the office, holding a bandaged arm behind her back. Only one person eyed it curiously: that was the technological bureau head, Mr. Dryden. He was the only one who knew she was, for he was the only one still around from the time Van's father bought her from the auction. Since then, she had always had some feeling for the boy, and it had steadily grown ever since. She and Van used to play a lot together in the past. But his friends always made him feel uncomfortable when she was around, it caused him pain and she didn't like it. That was why they grew apart as the years went by, but she longed for it to at least to be the same as it once was, for they would never be together.

-A robot is never capable of having feelings. It is the perfect tool and has no capability to rebel.-

Flashback

"Hitomi! HI-TO-MI! Where are you?" A twelve-year-old Van Fanel called.

When he discovered young Hitomi waiting by the sycamore tree, he smiled gleefully.

"I was looking all over for you! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Van…" Hitomi said solemnly.

"What's wrong Hitomi?"

"Do you like… Hanging around with me? I mean, you are always crying after your friends talk about you like that. I don't want to cause you any pain." Hitomi said, on the verge of crying, but didn't realize it.

-Robots can never be involved with a human. They cannot experience emotions. They are the perfect weapons.-

"Of course I do! I can't leave you alone Hitomi! You are my friend, and I care for you. I don't care what my friends think. After all, I am the only one who realizes that you are human!"

"Yeah," Hitomi said, smiling slightly.

Then hand in hand, they walked back to class.

End Flashback

Hitomi smiled at the memory. They were the most cherished memories of her life. She wondered why she even had memories. They weren't in the capacity of a robot to have memories accompanied with feelings?

-She was no ordinary robot.-

What had drawn her to the well in the first place? Nothing had ever changed. She herself hadn't changed. She wanted to be Van's wife. He was alone, and always grumpy with a stern expression. He hadn't smiled for years, unlike the elementary school years when they would meet by the sycamore tree. Who had determined her awful fate? She wondered, was the well cursed? The first time she visited it, Van was still ok. The next year however, he had changed for the worst. Would she even had been able to make Van happy if she was turned to a human?

Flashback

'What's this?' young 12-year-old H.i.t.o.m.i. thought.

Her eyes flickered over the chipped stone well, covered with moss and dandelions.

'It's so ancient! Is the water still fresh?" She gazed with marvel at the artifact.

It was located in the middle of the park, close to the elm tree where she thought her life about.

'Maybe I should make a wish" she thought. 'Ok, let's try it!'

She tossed a coin from her pocket into the clear water, creating a soft splash.

"I wish…um…that I could make Van happy!" she said in a loud voice.

After nothing had happened, she sulked and walked away. 'I shouldn't have expected anything to happen…'

End Flashback

'Ok Hitomi,' she ordered herself. 'Enough contemplating the past. Let's turn in that V619 driver part!'


	5. Rivals

A/N: Once again, I took a little longer updating this story but I'm getting around to it sooner or later. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment of Robotia as much as you did when this story first started…enjoi! And I need at least five reviews to post the finale chapter up. Lot's of ansgty-ness…yay drools…

Robotia: Chapter 5: Rivals

'What could be taking Hitomi so long?' Van pondered as he paced the room anxiously.

'I need that V16 driver part! The shipment is due in two days. Gah! That robot, when she gets in here I'll…'

He paused. He called her a she again. But she is a female robot…but why? Did he still have feelings for her? No, of course not. One can never have feelings for a robot. Even if he did have feelings for her…she could never love him back. Obviously, if she had a heart it would be made of steel.

'But…I should tell her! It wouldn't make a difference if she knew his feelings for her or not. And…I can't keep on hiding them forever. At this rate, she'll probably figure them out…she probably already knew! In that case, she could keep me company forever…'

At this moment his eyes took on a dreamy look. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the desk. He quickly gained composure and sprinted over to his desk. He sat down, and then finally called out "You can come in!"

When the visitor opened the door, he wished that he didn't say that…

Hitomi ran as fast as she could through the building doors. Some of the passing workers waved at her, but she had no time to respond. She was late for a deadline…she'd probably get yelled at, and get a worse punishment than she ever did before. Dumping coal wad better than what was coming up for her, and she had better hurry because it was getting worse as each second passed!

She darted into hallway #21. From there, she turned to the Management room and opened the door. She ran through, not bothering to close the door behind her. She ran until she reached the boss's room. She sighed, then opened the door and peaked in. Her eyes widened…

It was Dornkirk! Van's arch business rival!

-William Dornkirk was a fierce rival of Van's father in the business of producing robots. He was the boss and owner of Time Travel Company. The problem was, that when Konoji Kansaki built the company, it gained so many stocks and gained so much profit in the first few years that he knew that he had to get tough. When Konoji passed on though, he thought that he would finally have more profit than the Fanelian Robots Corporation, but Van took over with a closed fist and actually made the company even more profitable. From there, he planned to murder Van, because it seemed that it was the only way to make his business more successful in Robotia.-

'Why was he here?' she wondered. She opened the door a little more to see that Dornkirk was holding a gun to Van's head. She almost gasped, and then breathed deeply to calm herself down. 'I need a plan…I plan…' She went with her first impulse: to save Van. That was her job anyways, and the reason why she was bought. She could take ol' Dornkirk. After all, a gun was nothing to her…

------love----------hate---------love---------

"Why, a pleasure to see you too Van…why how big you've gotten since the last time I've seen you?" Dornkirk said with a haughty grin the size of Tennessee.

"Shut up Dornkirk. I'm not a little kid anymore as you can see. We don't need to cheat." Van responded cockily.

"As snotty as ever are we? Just like your father. You know when my father died of a serious illness that no doctor ever could name or understand for that matter, I took a little while to morn, but you, you fool, you just took right to raising the profits. All you wanted from your father was his business. All you cared about was the money! Snotty nosed kid…you didn't change one BIT from when I saw you last…"

"Shut up! I did care about my father…"

"Sure you did. And this you see…" Dornkirk said, indicating to the gun that was held to the back of Van's head.

"Is a big man's toy. What's wrong? Not grown up enough for these boys are ya? Still playin' with water guns? Is this how you keep your workers in line?"

"I am not playing with you!" Van said, growing angry.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. For you see, you're still gon'a die. That's my plan, ya see? And no little robotic female's gon'a save you, even if that's your bodyguard. You see, I have a special present for her: a gun that could break right into her circuitry and blow it to smithereens! You see now? You get the big bright picture? You're gon'a die! You really are sonny!"

That moment was the most inappropriate time for Hitomi to jump in the scene, but she did, alright. She dashed in towards her target, Dornkirk, and he aimed the gun at her.

"You can't hurt me with that puny thing!" She said bostily, and then tripped as soon as he pulled the trigger.

"BAM!" The gun went, and the bullet whizzed until it met face to face with the wall…and went straight through it.

"Ho-how di-di-did y-yo-you dog-dodge that?" Dornkirk stuttered nervously, clearly shocked.

"Huh?" Hitomi said, popping back up.

"Hitomi!" Van yelled. "Don't let yourself get hit! Those bullets can destroy robots!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" Hitomi agreed, before tripping yet again when trying to advance. As soon as her butt hit the ground another bullet met Mr. Wall.

Dornkirk scowled. "You won't have too much luck left, missy. Your days as a bodyguard are over!" He laughed to himself, thinking of the clumsy female bodyguard. But he underestimated her abilities. She darted forward while he was preoccupied and stuck a hard blow to his ribs, sending him sprawling back coughing up blood.

"You…cough…cursed…cough…girl…" he said, before making an effort to get up.

"What did you do to me?"

"I simply hit your ribs, causing internal bleeding. You will die in one minute according to the amount of damage I caused to you." Hitomi said.

"You…cursed…robot…" Dornkirk muttered. He new he couldn't threaten them because of the video cameras. He shouldn't have even tried to murder him in his own officee where the most security would be. Oh well…

"At least I'll destroy you!" He yelled, pulling the trigger.

This time, Hitomi didn't trip. It hit her straight in the abdomen. She looked at the wound and then smiled.

"You shot to low to do any damage. And it went right through me so I won't detonate" she said, before falling in Van's open arms. Dornkirk was in shock at what he saw then fell still, leaving Van alone with Hitomi.

"Hi…tomi?" He said, warily. He was shocked: Hitomi was bleeding! How was this possible? Had his theories when he was a kid actually been true? Of course! He shouldn't had ever doubted Hitomi…he grew silent.

"Yes, master?" came Hitomi's strangely soft voice.

"Why are you bleeding!"

"You mean I…" her mind was hazy.

"Yes. How! Do you know?"

"You mean my wish came true Van? I…I'm dying?"

"You can't be dying! You were never alive! How…"

"Oh Van, I wanted to be human so I could be with you! We could have been so happy together…"

"Hi…Hitomi! You can't be dying! You were never…you're supposed to be with me forever! Don't you understand! You can't leave me! Not now!"

He shook her hard. Hitomi closed her eyes and winced in pain, which was now rushing to her in piercing waves.

"Is this what dying feels like? It's so…nostalgic…and oddly frightening…"

"Hi-to-mi!" Van screamed at her desperately, tears just beginning to leak out of his eyes. 'Boy's aren't supposed to cry. Boy's aren't supposed to cry…' He thought. 'But I'm permitted to! I can't lose her! She wasn't supposed to go away! WHY! WHY!'

"Van…" Hitomi said, tears coming to her eyes as well.

"You know I would never want to leave you, I never…" she closed her eyes tightly.

"Hitomi! Answer me!" Van cried out.

"Will you…never forget me Van?" Hitomi asked him, seeming unsure.

"O-of course not! I'd never forget you…"

"I love you, Van…" she said quietly.

"I love you too, Hito-" As soon as he uttered those words her hand dropped to her side, lifeless. He gasped.

"Hitomi! No…you can't just…no! You can't! You can't leave me! You're not permitted to! You hear me! You hear me! Come back here! Come back….!"

Van screamed all that night, only to hear no answer.

Next chap: The Epilogue! An understanding, the acceptance of the present, and the future…


	6. Epilogue:All’s Roses and Magical Stuff

A/N: SORRY! I took so long in putting this up. I was just thinking so hard on how to end it I spazzed out…-- Oh well, please enjoy the epilogue as well as you have the entire story. Who knows? Maybe I might get another idea for a fanfic for Escaflowne, and then you'll be seeing more of me! I will also take fic requests, so feel free to request! Enjoi! Aurora (you haven't forgot about her, have you?) is back for a return concert! Oh yeah!

Robotia: Epilogue: All's Roses and Magical Stuff

Van woke up with a slight stir. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and stretched. Today, something felt strange, especially as his heart felt sore. He pondered for a moment, his mind still groggy, and then it all came back to him in a rushing stream. Pain pierced his heart anew and he began to weep. 'Get a hold of yourself!' he ordered himself fiercely. 'She's dead. You have to move on sooner or later! Please be strong…for Hitomi's sake. She wouldn't have wanted you to cry.' As soon as the thought of Hitomi came up in his head, he turned to his left. There, with all the pain it caused him was in fact the body of Hitomi. Gathering up all of his courage, even though his eyes were threatening to pour out tears, he stiffly walked over to her.

He gazed at her remorsefully. Even in death she was beautiful. Her lids were delicately shut, and a blue tinge coated her cheeks and lips. It had not yet spread across her whole face. That meant that he had not slept long indeed. Gingerly, he picked her up, putting out of his mind the fact that she was dead. He opened the backdoor in his office, which led to a secret passage to the outside. He shut the door behind him and embraced the brisk outdoors. It was cold out, and morning had just begun to peek its way through the clouds. He didn't have much time before the streets would be bustling once more. Surefooted, he darted across the meadow, which was crisp and wet with dew. He ran until he reached a well which was covered with ivy and roses. There, he sat her down. 'She always loved nature, so this will be the perfect place for her to be buried.' Then he realized that he had forgotten to bring a shovel! 'Oh well, even if I have to dig a ditch with my own bare hands, she will be buried at this very spot.'

Then he set to work. He pulled up some patches of grass in a mad frenzy. Once a good amount of land was cleared, he began to dig. He was able to unearth dirt which amounted to the size of a playing ball when a mysterious voice spoke in a powerful voice: "Halt."

"Who-Who's there?" Van cried, thoroughly startled.

"I am Aurora, the spirit who protects and nourishes these fields."

"I-I…did I do something wrong? I tell you, I did not mean to do anything to offend you, I was just..."

"Oh no! You have me mistaken. I am here to grant your wish!"

"My wish?"

"Yes, your wish. I died in this here well," she said, indicating the well, and then continued. "…and ever since then, I have been granting the wishes of the pure-hearted."

"Were you…the one who granted Hitomi's wish?"

"Why yes. Why are you asking?"

All of a sudden Van was filled with immense anger. 'How dare she! She was the one who…killed Hitomi! I would rather have her as a robot than dead right now!'

Almost if she had sensed his thoughts, Aurora spoke again, almost like singing a lullaby:

"Calm yourself, child. Make a wish. If you choose, you can have many riches. Or even, bring back a loved one!"

"A…loved one? I can bring back Hi-"

"Make the right choice. One that you can live with, and if so, choose it! Your wish is my command, for your heart is pure and deserving of something my power can grant."

"I…"

Van thought. But the harder he thought, the more he wanted Hitomi back. They could have another chance…they could be together! His brows furrowed, and then he spoke his decision:

"I wish for Hitomi to be alive once more to be with me forever."

Aurora then laughed a joyous and wondrous tune. She clapped.

"Mmm! I bid you congratulations, child. You do possess a heart of gold. You followed your heart."

She waved her hands around zealously, the continued:

"I should tell you this. I did not grant your love's wish completely. When she was young as were you, she wished that she could make you happy. By dying, she did not make you happy. That is why I was granting your wish to see if you would make the right choice, and you did. Now, du-dum! The wish is done!"

Van suddenly heard a sharp groan. His head snapped around to see Hitomi struggling to get up. He rushed over to her side and pushed her down again.

"Hitomi, shh. Don't move."

"And now I bid you adieu," Aurora said, and then vanished into the air.

"Wh-what happened, Van?" Hitomi said quietly.

"You just got hurt, that's all. I'll bandage you up in my office, come on."

He kissed her on the cheek, which caused them both to blush. He then picked her up and started walking back to the office. Hitomi turned back to see the well which was growing smaller with each step that Van took. She smiled, and turned back to the road, not without first whispering under her breath:

"Thank you. For everything…."

_--_

That's it! Hope you liked it! Review & tell me what you liked most about this story! I spent the most time and effort on this story and it is officially the best one I have ever written! Bye for now folks!

Thanx to luvdaggers, Chevonne, Anime Monkey, random girl, Missing White Wings 15, Inda, and tigger093061 for reviewing the last chapter. I especially want to thank Inda for being a dedicated reader and reviewing all the chapters! You are the best! Have a nice day everyone:D


End file.
